Sleeping Arrangements
by KittyNinjaAuthor
Summary: Professor Layton, Flora and Luke are on a well deserved vacation after solving the Unwound Future mystery. One night, Luke decides to check on Flora... *Some Unwound Future spoilers!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Flora is 18 Luke is 17. The trio (Professor Layton, Luke and Flora) is taking a vacation somewhere. In Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, Flora suggests that they hang a curtain to separate her from the boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters. **

As Flora had suggested, the Professor hung a curtain to separate here from the Professor and Luke. Professor Layton was already asleep and Luke was curled up in his chair. Flora took off her dress and pulled on her flowing white nightgown. She untied her hair ribbon and let her auburn curls tumble down onto her shoulders. She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Flora fell asleep as soon as her head hit her down-filled pillow.

_**Later that night…**_

Luke awoke suddenly. He stood up and stretched. His neck and limbs were sore from being curled up. He could see Professor Layton smiling in his sleep. Luke walked over to the curtain separating Flora from Professor and himself. _I'm just going to make sure she's all right. _Luke told himself. He took a deep breath and lifted the curtain slightly. He stepped towards the bed and let the curtain drop behind him. Luke tiptoed over to Flora. Her auburn curls were spread all over her pillow. She was wearing a white nightgown with lace trim. Her long lashes were moving ever so slightly as she dreamt and her delicate hand lay on her pillow beside her head. Involuntarily, Luke reached over and brushed a curl off her face. He let his fingers linger on her cheek. He pulled the covers up to her chin and stroked her cheek once more then returned to his chair and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night he did the same thing. Every night, he would check on her, tuck her in then return to his chair. Then one night, everything changed. Luke got off his chair and slipped behind the curtain. That night, Flora was sleeping on the other side of the bed, so Luke had to climb onto the bed in order to tuck her in. As he was tucking her in, her eyelashes fluttered. Luke held his breath but her eyes remained closed so he continued tucking her in. When he laid his hand on her cheek, her eyes opened. Luke started to pull away, but Flora's hand closed on his and kept his hand there. She closed her eyes and let go of his hand. Luke stroked cheek and started stroking her hair. Once he thought she was asleep, he pulled his hand away, but Flora opened her eyes and grabbed his sleeve. She took him by surprise and he fell on top of her.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered, trying to push himself away from her.

"Stay." Luke turned and looked at Flora. She sat up and patted the bed beside her. He climbed back on to the bed. She crawled under the covers and Luke lay down beside her on top of the covers. He stroked her hair until they both fell asleep. The next morning, Luke awoke early. He looked over at Flora, asleep next to him. Then he remembered that Professor Layton was an early riser. He touched Flora's hair one last time, then returned to his chair and curled up.

The next night, Luke went to check on Flora and was surprised when he found her awake. He was about to leave when she got off the bed, took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. She took his hand once they were both lying down and didn't let go until she fell asleep.

So the next few nights, Luke had a new routine. He would get off his chair, go to Flora's bed and sleep on top of the covers, then wake early and return to his chair.

Then one night everything changed. Again. Luke went to Flora's bed where she was waiting for him. He climbed onto the bed and instead of rolling over so she was facing away from him, Flora put her arms around him. Luke was startled but he hugged her back. Then she kissed him. Luke kissed her back. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the end of their vacation. The trio returned to London. As Professor Layton's adopted daughter, Flora lived with him but Luke lived with his parents. Fortunately Luke's parents lived near Professor Layton. When they returned to London, Luke gripped Flora's hand for a moment, pressing a note into her palm, then they went their separate ways. Flora opened the note that evening in her room. The note said:

Leave your window open tonight.

~ Luke

Flora's room was on the first floor of the house and Professor Layton's room was on the second floor. She opened her window and fell asleep. Luke crept across the Professor's backyard. He found Flora's window and climbed into her room.

"Flora!" He whispered and shook her shoulder gently.

"Luke!" she threw her arms around him and he stumbled against the wall. He buried his face in her hair. After holding her for a while, he gently pulled back and kissed her on the nose.

"I can't stay." He whispered. "My parents will notice I'm gone."

"Stay as long as you can." She murmured, pulling him close once more.

After half an hour had passed, Luke got up.

"I have to go." He said, caressing Flora's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He climbed out the window and ran to the edge of Professor Layton's backyard. He turned, blew a kiss to Flora who was standing at the window, then sprinted back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Flora spent the day daydreaming about meeting Luke that night. At least when they were on a case or vacation with Professor Layton, they could see each other all day everyday, but now they only saw each other at night.

That night, Flora stayed up waiting for Luke. He climbed through the window and she threw herself at him. He hugged and kissed her.

"Luke?" she whispered.

"Mmm?" he pulled away from her, so he could look into her eyes.

"I-I-I… I l-l-l… I l-l-l l" _Oh why was it so hard to say? _Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Luke whispered, alarmed. He pulled her closer and kissed the tears off her lashes. Flora cried quietly while Luke held her and rocked her.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok." He murmured into her hair. She wasn't quite sure why she was weeping. Probably because she was too shy. Probably because she couldn't tell him how she felt. Probably because they had to sneak around just to be together. Probably because she missed seeing Luke all day, every day.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked gently, once Flora had stopped crying.

"I miss you. I hate sneaking around. I'm frustrated. Not at you!" she added quickly.

Luke kissed her tenderly.

"I know." He said simply. "I know."

Luke made sure she was tucked in and wasn't going to cry anymore before he left.

The next day, Professor Layton found Flora sobbing into a handkerchief.

"What's wrong my dear?" he asked.

"It's… just a puzzle I can't solve. I'm just frustrated." She said. Thankfully Professor Layton believed her and helped her solve the puzzle.

That night, Flora told Luke about it. He chuckled quietly.

"He believed you were crying because of a puzzle?"

"Maybe I was crying over a puzzle!" she said mischievously. Luke grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Whispered Flora.

"Yeah."

Flora fell asleep curled up against Luke's chest. Luke played with the lace cuff on Flora's nightgown absentmindedly. When he woke up he didn't recognize his surroundings. Then he saw Flora curled up next to him. _Oh no I fell asleep!_ Luke climbed out the window and sprinted back to his house, cursing himself. He flopped onto his bed with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Luke went to Professor Layton's house. Flora answered the door. Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"I'm here to see the Professor."

"He went to get groceries, but you can come in and wait for him." Luke came in and Flora closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door and watched him as he took off his coat.

"It feels weird coming in the front door for a change." Luke smiled at her. He walked over and put his hands on either side of Flora's face. He leaned in and kissed her. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. They continued kissing until they heard a car in the driveway. They pulled apart both breathing heavily.

"I'll make tea." Flora breathed and rushed into the kitchen. Luke followed her and by the time Professor Layton came through the door with the groceries, Luke and Flora were drinking tea and chatting. What Professor Layton notice was that Flora's cheeks were slightly redder than usual and that Luke's hair was rumpled, his hat slightly askew on his head.

"Ah Luke! Good to see you my boy." Professor Layton. He shook Luke's hand, and then started to put the groceries away.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes I would Professor thank you! May I use the phone to call my parents?"

"Of course"

Luke left the room and Professor Layton turned to Flora.

"My he's grown. He's quite the handsome young man now isn't he?" Layton noticed that Flora blushed as he said this. _Hmmm_

"Don't you think he's handsome, Flora? As well as being smart, kind and funny? Not to mention, he's the perfect gentleman." Flora turned beet red. Luke returned and glanced at Flora, starting to blush a little as well.

"Flora, dear, would you mind getting some more biscuits please?" Flora headed down to the cellar.

"My she's grown up. She's a beautiful young lady. Isn't she Luke?" Luke's already pink cheeks flushed even more. S_o that's how it is. _Thought the Professor. _I wonder if they know how the other feels…_

"Luke would you like to spend the night?" Professor Layton asked spontaneously.

Luke went to ask his parents' permission once again, leaving time for Professor Layton to think. Eventually, Flora and Luke returned.

"Luke's spending the night, Flora." Professor Layton saw the look the two youths shared. _I'll let them have their secret for now. Maybe I'll ask them in the morning._ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, after Flora changed into her nightgown, she went to see Luke in the guest room.

"Hi." She said shyly, playing with her ponytail.

"Hello." After a pause, Luke said, "You should let your hair down, at least at night. Ever since you realized I was visiting you, you left your hair up." Flora returned to her room to brush her hair. She didn't notice that Luke had followed her. Before she could start brushing her hair, he took the brush from her. He sat down behind her on the bed and started brushing her hair. When he finished he put his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder and said, "See? You look gorgeous with your hair down." Flora leaned her head against his and they looked in the mirror facing her bed.

They both jumped when they heard Professor Layton's footsteps headed towards Flora's room.

"Quick! Why am I in your room?" Luke asked.

"You were… helping me with a puzzle!" Flora raced to her closet and pulled out a piece of paper with a puzzle written on it. Luke scribbled some words on it. The Professor knocked and they sat down while Flora called "Come in!"

"Oh hello Luke." Professor Layton said.

"Luke was helping me with a puzzle." She explained quickly. To Luke she said, "I think we'll have to continue this tomorrow, I'm getting tired."

"Good-night Flora." Luke said awkwardly. Flora gave him a quick hug.

"10 o'clock." She whispered.

"Good-night Professor."

"Good-night Luke." Luke left the room.

"Good-night Professor."

"Good-night Flora." The Professor kissed Flora on the top of her head and returned to his room.

Luke lay on the guest bed, watching the clock. His eyes began to droop. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't.

10 o'clock passed. By 10:30, Flora wondered what had happened. She slid out of bed and crept into the guest room. She found Luke sprawled out on the bed, asleep. She smiled softly. She tucked him into bed. The silly boy had left his hat on. She took it off and kissed his head.

"Oh Luke." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Luke returned to his house and he and Flora had to continue sneaking around.

Their nights together started to become fewer and fewer until they were once a week.

One night, Flora was close to tears.

"Don't cry Flora!" Luke held her and comforted her.

"Luke, I don't want to sneak around anymore. Let's just tell the Professor. Please." Luke couldn't stand to see her sad.

"All right."

"Luke."

"What?"

"I-I-" Flora licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Luke studied Flora.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her. She finally told him how she felt! Flora was so happy, she felt like she could fly! When Luke was about to leave, she threw her arms around him and held on tightly. Luke, bewildered by her behaviour, hugged her back. Flora kissed him hard then let him go.

"Tomorrow." She told him as he climbed out the window.

That same night, Professor Layton noticed Luke hanging around his backyard. _Tomorrow._ He thought. _Tomorrow I will ask Flora._

The next morning Luke showed up at Professor Layton's house.

"Hello Luke."

"Hello Professor. Flora and I have a matter we would like to discuss with you."

"All right. Why don't you come in? I'll make tea." Luke came in and sat next to Flora at the table. Professor Layton poured another cup of tea which he set in front of Luke. Professor Layton sat facing Flora and Luke.

"What is it that you two would like to discuss?"

"Well, Professor when we were on vacation, Flora and I well, we- we discovered that we had feelings for each other."

"I see. That would explain why I saw you in my backyard last night, Luke." Luke blushed and ducked his head.

"And I thought you were admiring my lilies." Professor Layton smiled kindly at him.

"So?" prompted Flora.

"So, what, my dear? I'm glad you have told me this and I offer my congratulations; true love is a rare and valuable thing."

And so Luke and Flora started going out during the day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**4 years later…**_

**(A/N: Luke is 21 and Flora is 22. Professor Layton and Flora still live together. Luke lives by himself.)**

One day, Luke went to Flora's house when he knew she wasn't there.

"Luke! A pleasant surprise. Flora's out, but you knew that already?" asked Professor Layton.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Professor."

"Come in dear boy."

"There are two things I want to talk to you about. Well, actually it's only- never mind." Luke cleared his throat. "First, I would like to ask you for Flora's hand in marriage."

Professor Layton beamed at Luke "Of course my dear boy!"

"Second, what kind of ring so you think she would like?" Luke looked so much like he did when he encountered an unsolvable problem as a young boy, that the Professor laughed out loud.

"Well, that is quite the conundrum, but I think I might have the solution. Wait one moment." Professor Layton exited the room and returned moments later with a small box. He placed it on the table in front of Luke. Luke picked it up and opened it. Inside, there was a silver band with a flower made of opals on it. In the centre of the flower, sat a miniscule sapphire. Luke looked to Professor Layton for an explanation.

"I-I was going to give it to Claire. I want you to give it to Flora."

"No! Professor I won't-can't accept this! It was meant for Claire!" Luke cried.

"I want Flora to have it. Claire, Claire isn't coming back."

"Thank you Professor!" Luke stood up and hugged the Professor.

"You are welcome, now go ask Flora."


	9. Chapter 9

_**That night…**_

Luke crossed the Professor's backyard. He opened Flora's window and crawled inside. For once, Flora wasn't expecting him.

"Flora." He shook her shoulder gently.

"Luke?" she looked confused. "Did I forget?"

"No. I just decided to come tonight."

"Oh. Well, I don't mind!" Luke pulled her out of bed and hugged her, his heart beating fast. He bent down under the pretence of fussing with his pyjamas and pulled out the box. He licked his lips nervously. Then, still on one knee, he opened the box and said, "Flora Reinhold, will you marry me?"

"What? For-for real?"

"Yes! I want you to be my wife! I love you."

"Oh Luke. Of course!" Luke slipped the ring onto her finger. She admired it for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck, knocking him to the floor.\

"Sorry." She giggled. Luke put his arm around her waist. They got up and sat on the bed together.

"Flora Triton. I like the sound of that." She said.

"Me too."

**A/N: I'm a sucker for happy endings… **


End file.
